


Santas Clauses

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, and there is bunnies on the moon, their poops are big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Resumen: Belle no conocía a los Santa Clauses. Sus cacas son grandes. Prompt: 8 Hungry Reindeers: Rumple it’s supplanting Santa Claus at Fairytaleland. - 24 Days of Rumple Christmas





	

Belle se encontraba cómodamente arropada bajo las tibias sábanas de su cama, cuando escuchó los primeros golpecitos en la ventana.

Ting, Ting, Ting.

Belle se encogió aún más en su nicho. Aún dentro del ensueño, escuchó que la nieve que caía afuera, tras la ventana, sonaba como campanitas al chocar con los cristales y pensó con una sonrisa que papá nunca le creería cuando le contase, que el viento por estas partes susurraba su nombre en las ventiscas en un tono nasal, casi como la voz de Rumplestiltskin.

¡Isabelle de Avonlea! ¡Te ordeno que le abras al amo de este Castillo de una vez, muchacha despistada!

Al abrir los ojos de golpe, Belle dirigió la mirada hacia la enorme ventana donde con la frente fruncida y pegada al cristal, Rumplestiltskin la miraba con gesto indignado. Naturalmente, no pudo evitar el gritito de susto y un almohadón volador que le hubiera dado directamente en la nariz respingada, si no fuera por el cristal que le protegía.

La joven se levantó entonces de la cama y cubriéndose con la bata más mullida y una enorme colcha rellena en plumas, se apresuró a abrir. Rumplestiltskin pegado cual lagartija a la ventana, la miraba atento, como flotando en lo que ella pensó algún experimento fallido del hechicero. Más al asomarse, Belle recibió el resoplido de seis bestias, muy educadas en su tono por cierto, quienes le saludaron en su idioma animal, dándole las buenas tardes.

Con arneses cubiertos de campanas y muérdago, de moños de colores y luces multicolores; los enormes animales flotaban por el cielo llevando tras de sí un enorme trineo rojo sobre el cual, Rumplestiltskin se encontraba ahora sentado, mirando el asombro de la chica con una enorme mueca de satisfacción.

-¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó Belle, maravillada, mientras miraba hacia el piso nevado varios metros debajo. Rumplestiltskin le había contado del “Golden Fleece” y del carnero mágico al cual había pertenecido; el cual cruzaba por el cielo llevando felicidad a los niños. Animales voladores aparentemente no eran raros, aún cuando ella, de plano, jamás había visto uno antes ni creía que en sus tierras existiera historia pasada de alguno.

-El trineo de Santa Claus, por supuesto.

-¿Santa Claus? – Preguntó Belle mientras hacía el intento de recordar alguna historia dentro de sus libros  que hiciera referencia a tal creatura.

-¿No.Sabes.Quien.es.Santa.Claus? – le respondió Rumplestiltskin en tono burlón, mientras acomodaba una almohada a su lado.

-Jamás había escuchado de tales creaturas, - le dijo Belle, ocultando su indignación bajo pretexto de cubrir su nariz helada bajo su colcha. – en mi país no existen eso de los Santas Clauses.

\- Rumplestiltskin se río cálidamente, mientras le extendía la mano, invitándole a subir a aquel artefacto.

Belle abrió los ojos como platos, y dando un paso hacia atrás, negó con la cabeza su invitación. Una cosa era ver un ser mágico flotar, otra, era subirse sobre tal creatura. ¿Qué sucedería si de repente el animal fallaba en su magia y Santa Clauses con todo y campanitas, caían desde tantos metros de altura? Ni Rumplestiltskin sería capaz de salvar a tales criaturas y a su sirvienta al mismo tiempo.

Ladeando la cabeza como gato, Rumplestiltskin se relamió los labios con interés.

-¿Mi fanfarrona sirvienta ha encontrado al fin, enemigo tal que despierte en ella miedo, turbación, desasosiego, escalofríos, horror y…?

-Hace mucho frío y yo estoy en piyama – le dijo ella, con un puchero.

\- ah! – Fue lo único que pudo contestar el mago – haberlo dicho antes – le dijo con un brillo en los ojos que revelaba su incredulidad. Con un suave pase de su mano, Belle sintió la magia a su alrededor acariciarla suavemente; dejando tras de sí un precioso abrigo del más fino terciopelo mullido, con un fino sombrero que le cubría hasta las orejas, preciosos guantes de hebras blancas brillantes, y unas botas suaves como nubes, todo, en un rojo brillante del mismo tono del trineo.

Belle admiró la creación de Rumplestiltskin, mientras él con el dedo, le pidió diera una vuelta para afinar detalles, más el atuendo y la sastrería mágica, eran perfectas.

Nuevamente Rumplestiltskin extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir. Belle respiró profundo. En todos sus años, nunca se había arrepentido de aceptar una aventura y quizás, esta tampoco sería la excepción. Eso, si lograba no mirar hacia el lejano piso cubierto de nieve, y si sus pies no tocaban con una nube que se desvaneciera bajo ella, como en un sueño. Belle odiaba los sueños en los cuales caía desde el cielo.

  * Confía en mí…-le dijo Rumplestiltskin con una sonrisa encantadora.



Rumplestiltskin notó el temblor en sus manos, mientras Belle intentaba con esfuerzo subirse al marco de la ventana. Poniéndose de pie, le ayudó con paciencia extraña a tomarse de sus hombros y Belle le abrazó tan fuerte que le sacó al aire al Señor Oscuro. Con una mano en su espalda y otra bajo sus piernas, Rumplestiltskin la levantó de la seguridad de las paredes del castillo, sosteniéndola en brazos, de pie, sobre aquel objeto extraño que flotaba por el cielo.

Belle no notó que había cerrado los ojos tan fuertes, hasta que le dolieron. Rumple le tocó la mejilla con la nariz helada cuando le susurró algo con labios cálidos; palabras que ella no comprendió, pues sus oídos se habían tapado con el zumbido de su corazón acelerado. Belle casi podría jurar que lo que sea le hubiera dicho, había terminado con un tímido beso de los labios de Rumplestiltskin; pero no le dio tiempo de preguntarse si lo había sido, cuando éste le soltó las piernas de golpe. Belle se le echó encima con un grito que hizo a los renos moverse incómodos mientras le respondiendo con un bramido de queja.

Rumplestilskin se río diabólicamente, mientras Belle se negaba a soltarse de sus hombros.

  * Servida esta mi sirvienta, – le dijo - si usted ve, bajo sus pies, hay un piso de cuero y no suelo de piedra.
  * Pudiste haberme avisado, mago tonto (Dork One).
  * ¿Y negarme a darte un merecido susto por tu insulto y hacerme esperar bajo el frío? No cariño, mis servicios se pagan con antelación.



Ella le dio un golpe sin intento en la espalda, y él se río un poco más a sus costillas. La seguridad de su abrazo cálido, se hizo cada vez menos apretado; lo que le dio a Belle el valor de soltarse  y mirar a sus pies, un piso firme a un pisotón, aun cuando algo inestable en su calidad de artefacto flotante.

Al fin, Belle se soltó del todo del hechicero salvavidas y miró a su alrededor; intentando tranquilizar a su corazón aún aplastado en su garganta. Los seis enormes animales la miraban con curiosidad, mientras Belle se arriesgaba a intentar tocar los pequeños triángulos que formaban las copas de los árboles más altos; causando la indignación de las aves que se ocultaban entre sus ramas, quienes salieron volando hasta aún más alto en el cielo, donde se alejaron con dirección hacía el sol, que comenzaba a ocultarse con miles de colores dorados, morados y rosas tras las montañas más lejanas.

Rumplestiltskin, se sentó en el gran sillón acolchado del trineo y marcando con golpecitos en el mueble, a su lado, le indicó que se sentara.

  * Tendrás que hacer un establo más grande, ahora que tienes tantos Santas Clauses. – le dijo Belle, mientras Rumple acomodaba un gran manto de lana de oveja sobre las piernas de ambos.
  * Mi pago solo ha sido por una noche, a menos que tengas interés en levantar cacas del tamaño de estos”Santas Clauses”; yo podría intentar convencer al dueño de un nuevo trato pero…
  * No gracias.
  * Bueno yo lo ofrecí. – le dijo Rumplestiltskin mientras tomaba entre sus manos, unas enormes riendas de cuero, llenas de enormes cascabeles de oro del tamaño de la palma de la mano.



Rumplestiltskin dio un silbido y los seis animales se sacudieron el lomo, haciendo mover las campanitas de sus cuerpos en una melodía pegajosa. Moviendo sus patas en el aire, avanzaron sobre la nada hasta crear un camino multicolor tras de sí, como un arcoíris, que permitía al trineo deslizarse por los aires como lo hiciera sobre la nieve.  El aire helado le acariciaba el rostro a Belle, mientras se elevaban más y más alto, hasta que ella vio el inmenso bosque convertirse en una pintura de manchones blancos y verdes y a lo lejos, el final de largos caminos marrón, por donde pasaban pequeñas carretas y personas, como muñecos miniatura, algunas mirando hacia el cielo de la noche, intentado comprender aquella figura brillante que se movía por los cielos. Ella les saludó con las manos, mientras se alejaron hasta desaparecer.

Los Santas Clauses apretaron el paso, cuando el cielo comenzó a lucir colores grises y las nubes perdían cada vez más los colores del ocaso hasta recobrar su color grisáceo. Parecían tan cercanas que en más de una ocasión Belle intentó sacar la mano para tocar alguna, para quizás, quedarse con algún trozo, que con un poco de la magia de la rueca de Rumple, podría convertirse en un par de suaves guantes o calcetas que se lavarían solos en su propia lluvia. Serían una maravilla que llevaría su nombre y sería conocida por los siglos, e incluso quizás podrían valer un buen trato con cierto mago necio.

Cuando al fin, Rumplestiltskin indicó con un silbido largo; los seis Santas Clauses contestaron al unísono deteniendo suavemente su andar, hasta pararse en medio de un cielo amplio, despejado y estrellado. Al fondo, una enorme ciudad desconocida para Belle, brillaba con luces doradas de antorchas y fuegos artificiales de algún festival que comenzaba.

Estrellas que reventaban, y rehiletes que giraban sin parar hasta explotar en el cielo, dejando tras de sí, lluvias de estrellas de colores que caían desde el firmamento. Belle aplaudió uno tras otro, admirando la maestría de los artesanos de estas tierras, hasta que las luces terminaron en un gran estruendo que lleno el viento de humo con olor a pólvora.

Rumplestiltskin dejó de lado las riendas entonces y le mostró a Belle la enorme luna que a su lado; mostraba tan de cerca aquellos cráteres hechos por misteriosos dioses. Belle le contó entonces la historia de su nana, sobre los conejos que se escondían en sus agujeros y él le retó a encontrar alguno andando por la superficie.

Belle solo logró divisar la cola esponjada de uno que se desvaneció corriendo tras la sombra de la luna, pero sospechó que quizás había sido el mismo Rumple quien había puesto ahí al pequeño con magia. ¡Pobre pequeño!”- pensó compadecida - , ¡despertar un día en un lugar tan lejano de casa! Pero entonces toda una familia de pequeños conejos blancos y grises apareció, saltando con sus fuertes patas y alcanzando las estrellas cercanas y arrancándolas del cielo, comiendo con gusto de aquel que parecía ser un manjar exquisito.

Ante el pedimento de probarlas también, Rumple le respondió con sonrisa maliciosa que las estrellas causaban en los humanos una dolorosa indigestión; y Belle pensó que tendría que convencerlo un poco más, pero ciertamente ella probaría alguna vez, alguna estrella. Lo decidió con una sonrisa tal, que Rumplestiltskin adivinó sus intenciones de hacerle ceder con el poder de sus ojos azules, por lo que tuvo que esforzarse en entretenerla antes de que su juguetón labio mordido hiciera efecto.

Le enseñó entonces las constelaciones del cielo, algunas desconocidas para aquellos que miraban a ojo desnudo el cielo. Con un dedo, unieron las formas y Rumple le contó entonces, las “verdaderas historias” que había tras cada uno de los tratos que él había hecho para poner a más de un héroe como una estrella en el cielo. Belle rió hasta que le dolió el estómago, cuando supo que Hércules no era nada sin su cabello; Orión era un cobarde y su cinturón era una mente maestra del bien; que el león era más bien un gato viejo de una Rey igual de viejo, quien lo había puesto en el cielo para no olvidarlo… pero cuando Belle se rehusó a creerle que él a veces ponía  estrellas en el firmamento; Rumple le pidió que escogiera un espacio del cielo para tener una constelación con su nombre. Elegido estaba un pequeño espacio, justo en la panza de la osa mayor, cuando Rumple le informó que el precio de esta maravilla sería que, por los siglos de los siglos, su constelación sería conocida como “Señorita Metomentodo de Avonlea”; por lo que en una risotada, Belle desistió de pasar a la eternidad y tener su rostro en el cielo con tal nombre.                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

Ella intentaba  forzarlo con cosquillas, a bajar la mano decidida que comenzaba a pintar la primera estrella de “Señorita Metomentodo de Avonlea”;                                                                                                                                                                                     cuando el juego se terminó. A lo lejos, las nubes de tormenta se aproximaron hacia ellos, como la espuma del mar que ella conocía de su natal Avonlea; con algunos rayos iluminando por dentro las formas caprichosas de las nubes.

Belle pensó en las aventuras que contaría a su padre en la carta que enviaría esta semana a Avonlea, y se preguntó si le creería, que el cabello del temido hechicero inmortal Rumplestiltskin, era también, tremendamente “alérgico” a la estática que creaban los rayos eléctricos del cielo.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
